


Red Rum Melody

by Ellerigby13



Series: Sexy Friendly Ghosts - Kinktober 2018 [5]
Category: Luke Cage (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Masochism, Riding Crops, Sadism, Sensory Deprivation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellerigby13/pseuds/Ellerigby13
Summary: Shades likes it when Mariah's in control - when Mrs. Dillard is in control.  Mrs. Dillard likes knowing, even in the dark, that Shades will do anything to give her what she wants.Kinktober Day 5: Sadism/Masochism





	Red Rum Melody

_ Liquor all on my lap, scratches all on my back - tell me what you know about that, tell me what you know about that. _

Hernan Alvarez cherishes the silence of a dark room.  In fact, the only light in here filters in from the soft glow of the crescent moon peeking in from a slit of a window close to the ceiling, casting an almost ghostly yellow shadow on one sliver of tile on the far side of the room.

He’s found his way to the couch in the middle of Mariah’s office, and when he lies down, he almost sinks into the cushion, kicking his feet out onto the Ottoman somewhere on the floor below him.

“Everything off, Mr. Alvarez.”  Mariah’s honey sweet voice calls out to him from somewhere above, and as he rises into a sitting position, he doesn’t bother looking up before shuffling out of his shoes and undoing his tie.  “That’s a good boy,” he hears, and he can sense from the voice that she’s coming closer.

He’s out of his expensive button-down shirt and almost out of his pants when something both hard and soft meets the skin of his back, and he can’t help but grow tense at its touch.  The object yields as Mariah presses it into him; leather, he thinks.

“Are you naked yet, Hernan?” she asks him, almost directly in his ear, her breath tickling the finely shaven hair at the back of his neck.  He wants to shiver, feeling himself growing hard at her proximity, feeling her so close to him. He realizes that she can’t see him either, just when one of her hands, warm and tapered into long, curved nails that dig into his muscles, splays itself across his back, sliding downward to meet the matching leather of his belt.  “Not naked fast enough, huh?”

The riding crop whisks through the air before it makes contact, connecting with his spine in one swift blow.  Hernan straightens, chewing his lip as a growl forms low in his throat, and his cock strains against the zipper of his pants, and then his fingers are scrambling to shove that zipper down and free his screaming erection.

“I’m sorry, Hernan, did that hurt?”  Mariah’s voice is tinged with sarcasm, and the commanding tone only makes him grow harder, makes his palm gravitate toward his dick, little  _ pendejo _ betraying him at every turn.  Well, he smirks, not a little  _ pendejo _ .

“No.”  It comes out barely above a whisper.

The crop slaps down on his back again, so sharp he bites down on his lip, heat pooling in his stomach.

“Boy, I’m only gonna tell you this one time.  You wanna taste this fine pussy, you even wanna get a  _ sniff _ of this fine pussy...you call me ‘Mrs. Dillard.’  You got me?”

She drags the crop across about every inch of his skin, over every muscle rippling underneath.  He finally sheds his underwear, laying it somewhere near where he laid out the rest of his clothes on the floor.

“I got you.  Mrs. Dillard.”  He grits his teeth, feeling the crop circling him, dragging over the firm bones of his hips and then up his chest.  A sharp inhale pulls out of him when it skims over his nipple, and he’s certain Mariah’s heard it.

“Good.”  He can hear the smile in her voice, and right now he imagines that deep mauve lipstick she likes left smudged on the base of his cock, and when he feels that same lipstick pressing down where his neck meets his shoulder, he groans, flexing his fingers so he doesn’t wrap them around his dick and start pumping.  That ain’t what she wants right now. “That’s a good boy, Hernan.” The crop slides down his chest and shifts expertly around the place he wants it to touch, down the inside of his thigh and then back up to his stomach.

“Thank you, Mrs. Dillard.”  That warm hand reaches between them and grasps his erection, rolling down and up in one agonizing stroke, then lets go.  Shades feels his breath shudder out, longing, feels his hips flex towards her.

“You are very, very welcome, Hernan.”  She whispers the words up close, and her teeth closing over his earlobe, her tongue swiping across the tender flesh there, are enough to make him wanna grab her, hold her close to him while he fucks hard into her and spill himself all over the pussy that keeps pulling him in, like quicksand.  “Sit down, Shades.”

He sits, and there’s a soft clattering sound not too far off, which tells him she’s dropped the riding crop.  He feels her shift into his lap, feels her naked thighs perch themselves around him, feels her hands cradle the sides of his face as she leans down to kiss him at long last.

And  _ fuck _ do those lips taste good, gentle and submitting one second and the next nipping at his, sucking at him and taking each of his lips between her own.  She pulls away long enough to adjust his cock underneath her, plunging him deep into her slick pussy in one fell swoop.

And then her hand connects with his cheek, smacking him harder than she’d done with the riding crop.  He’s taken aback, but the clench of her fingers over his shoulder, mixed with the stinging pain still echoing in his face, somehow make him want her even more.

“This pussy is  _ not  _ gonna fuck itself, Hernan,” she growls, and rocks against him in frustration, her glorious breasts brushing the stubble on his chin.  “Now, you better show me what that dick can do, Hernan, you understand me?”

“Yes,  _ ma’am _ .”  He begins to thrust into her, his hands dropping from her waist to curl around her sweet, sweet ass, when she slaps him again, hard across the face, and even though it should hurt, it seems to only make him harder for her.  He likes knowing she’s in control. Knowing she’s the boss.

“‘Mrs. Dillard,’ Shades,” she hisses, in between the rhythmic sounds of her ass bouncing against his thighs.  “Don’t let me catch you slippin’ up again.”

“Yes, Mrs. Dillard,” he repeats, and his hands roam up her back, bringing her closer to him, bringing her tits into his face.  He seeks out her nipple with his lips, and when he finds one, he sucks it into his mouth, grazing his teeth over the taut nub.

“Fuck, Shades.”  She sighs his name, her fingers digging into his scalp, her heavy sighs pushing her chest even closer, her back arching her closer to him.  “Fuck, baby, just like that.”

“‘M I doing good, Mrs. Dillard?” he groans around his mouthful of her thick breast, and allows himself to close his grasp on her asscheek, his fingers flexing over the flesh.  She rolls her hips into him, letting his cock hit inside her from a whole new angle, her clit rubbing deliciously against him.

“Fuck, baby, you are doing just  _ fine _ ,” she croons.  Her hand at the back of his head brings his face between her breasts, and that’s where it stays when she rides out her orgasm, sounds leaving her mouth that Hernan swears must’ve come from the mouth of  _ Dios _ himself, and her rich pussy squeezes him tight while she convulses, crying out, on top of him.

His orgasm follows hers in kind, and he finds his hips jerking up to meet hers while he comes into her, squeezing her ass between his hands, the smell of her soft and sweet and sharp perfume filling his nose while he chants her name like a prayer, feeling their twisted mixture leaking out from between Mariah’s thighs.

Hernan lets out a string of curses in Spanish while they come to settle, Mariah pressing her forehead to his, her chest heaving as the air pumps in and out of her lungs.  They stay like that for a moment, tangled in each other’s arms, when he hears her start to laugh.

“Shades Alvarez, you are  _ dirty _ .  You kiss your mama with that mouth?”

He chuckles, leaning up to find her lips in the darkness, and he doesn’t let go until she’s gasping for breath again, and smiling into him.

“I don’t kiss  _ my _ mama, no.  Only mama I like to kiss with this mouth is the hot one in my lap,  _ sucia _ .”

She smacks him in the cheek again, gently this time, playful, and he can hear the smile in her voice when she responds.  

“You watch that mouth or it ain’t comin’ near me again, Mr. Alvarez.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think :)  
> Title and lyrics come from "Red Rum Melody" by Tiffany Gouche.


End file.
